Cassandra's Curse
by tess-with-a-chance-of-reaper
Summary: A Percy Jackson fan-fiction which takes place long after the prophecy of seven. The main character, Cassandra, spends her whole life as an orphan, with no friends. But after a new guy shows up at her school (Goode high school) She discovers things about herself that she never knew before.
1. 1: Add in a Little Bit of Teenage Angst

_'Blessed with the gift of prophecy, Cassandra shall try to speak of all the dire portents she sees and no one amongst gods or men shall believe her. And so she shall be dragged into a temple, screaming of the things she sees occur. No one will believe her cries. This is her curse. This is the will of Zeus. '_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Add in a Little bit of Teenage Angst**

I've always hated bullies.

I could deal with them; they always chose me to pick on, for some really stupid reason.

Now, I got it, I understood why people bullied. They felt insecure in themselves and were A: jealous or B: really hated their victims. And to be completely honesty, I didn't care for their reasons. Why in the hell should I, when all they do is mercilessly tease and push me around like I'm some sort of doll. Although maybe I give them reason, the bad-mouthing and the Dyslexia and ADHD probably didn't help.

The feelings were mutual anyhow.

I would have loved to leave and go somewhere else.

But, sadly, I was underage and the orphanage wouldn't let me go until I turned eighteen.

Oh yeah, you heard me right. I did say orphanage.

See, I was told that I was found on their doorstep in a glowing golden basket.

Wow, a glowing golden basket, dumped on an orphanage's doorstep - sounds like the start of a superhero movie.

But I was happy being the odd one out.

Except everything started to go to shit when I was asked to show around the new guy.

* * *

 **So I wrote this like way before the new series finished so I had no idea how it was going to end. So I'll just clear this up and state for the record that Leo is alive and at camp, no Calypso involved, Nico is not at camp and still wandering about the wilderness, and if there's anything else that needs clearing up just let me know.**

 **Also, disclaimer; I don't own percy jackson or any other subsequent novels however much I wish I did *pouts* ANYWAY, moving on. Let's kick this bitch off huh? *cracks knuckles***


	2. 2: Unfriendly

New week of school.

I also hated Monday's.

Half way to my locker, I heard a voice call out my name, "Cassandra, can you come in here please?" It was the principal's office.

My first thought was, _oh shit, what did I do now?_ See, I was always in trouble for punching people or kicking them where I felt they deserved it. It wasn't my fault, they were asking for it! I tried to figure out what I did to make them want me in the Principal's office.

guy with curly hair, a pair of crutches and a wisp of a goatee is all that was standing there. He looked surprised.

Urgh, here we go again.

The Principal turned to face me as I walked in, one of those pleasant smiles plastered onto her face, "Ah, Cassandra, this is Tyrone. He's new here and I would love it if you showed him around." She said expectantly.

I sighed, not this again. Crossing my arms, "Fine".

She pursed her lips but thankfully didn't comment on my tone, "Cassandra, make sure he feels welcome." She called after me when I left the room.

The guy -Tyrone- followed me as I walked back up the hall.

"So, do you always get these jobs?" Tyrone asked curiously,

I made a funny face, "yes, they think it will help me make some friends." I turned around and stopped when we reach the door.

I faced him, "let me get this straight. I will show you around but I don't need any friends." I stalked in and scowled at Lana (the bully) and Ruby (her sidekick). I took up my normal seat in the back as Tyrone came in (he didn't walk as he used the crutches).

Mrs Lynch, our homeroom teacher, introduced him and asked us to make him feel welcome.

But the reaction of the class was the same as it was when I was introduced, scowling and disgusted faces. I just sat there, completely surprised; he'd seemed like the kind of guy they'd want in their clique. He just smiled at their looks, and when the teacher dismissed him walked (let's say he walked not limped because he didn't look like he actually did limp) over to the seat next to me.

To the shock of the class, and to my own frustration, he plonked himself on the seat next to me.

Shooting a glare at him, "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

He faced straight forward, "Sitting?"

I had no answer to that, letting out an angry huff of air I placed my elbow on his knuckles and dug in.

Nobody wanted me as a friend.

I never wanted anybody as a friend.


	3. 3: Not Something You See Every Day

**So my chapters will get longer as the story progresses. It just sort of happened as I got more into writing the story :P Pls feel free to review if you like it, or if you're wondering after Cassie's godly parentage ;)**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Not Something You See Every Day**

It soon became public knowledge that the new senior made friends with the loner at the same time that I discovered I had every single class with him. Suddenly he was always at my heels like some sort of irritating animal -like ... a goat, or a cow- it was all I could do to ignore every word he said to me. This was until last period (Gym) I was leaning against the wall (me ignoring him and him chatting away), listening to Coach Clapp.

Tyrone stopped talking and sniffed the air.

Of course, I'd gotten used to his endless chatter so I stopped and eyed him as if he was an alien. He just continued sniffing the air like he'd walked into a kitchen and smelled off food, so I broke the silence by snapping at him, "What in hell are you smelling?"

His nose just wrinkled up and he looked at me. "Something bad," as the words left his mouth there was a massive bang on the other side of the Gym.

I looked over, dust was still lingering in the air but I wasn't sure what I was seeing.

A dog -a giant black dog- was running straight toward everyone else in the gym, and nobody else was noticing a thing.

Confused, I watched as Tyrone rushed forward, then angry when Coach Clapp looked at the dog as it lunged for Tyrone's throat and looked away as if it didn't matter. At the same moment, one of Tyrone's crutches jabbed it in the gut.

"COACH?! ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!" I yelled at him, he looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cassie, but feel free to go to the nurse if you are seeing things."

I scowled at him and looked wide-eyed at Tyrone as he collapsed. Running towards him, I knelt at his side, kicking the crutches away with irritation. Was he alright? God, if he was dead the world was gonna blame me, I just knew it. I looked at his face -completely dead to the world- and reached for one of the crutches, throwing it like a javelin at the giant dog.

It stumbled around, which made me think he injured it.

"Cheese ..." I heard him moan as I stood up with relief, first glancing at him and then the monster. _What do I do_?I shouted at myself, then I heard Tyrone groan, "Cassie ... there's a ... in my pocket."

With nothing to loose I lunged for his pocket, throwing his phone and wallet to the side before pulling out a set of car-keys. Fiddling with the extremely ordinary looking item, I looked at Tyrone as if he was nuts.

Still unconscious, he groaned and yelled, "Backup!" before falling silent.

Desperately, I pressed down on the unlock button on the keys, and before my eyes it grew into a bronze knife. Almost dropping it in my shock, I barely had time to adjust my grip before I felt some kind of ... instinct take over, and I shocked myself by running directly at the monster. Surprising it -and myself- I ducked and slid under its belly between its legs. Coming up behind it and -using strength I had no clue I possessed -jumped onto its back and drove the knife into the scruff behind its neck.

Instead of the blood I expected, it exploded in a cloud of dust. I fell to the floor, my eyes shutting with suppressed shock, as three people ran into the Gym.


	4. 4: Quit It With The Mystery

**Chapter 4: Quit It With The Mystery, It's Making Me Itch**

"Annabeth! Brother! She's waking up!" I heard a childlike but very deep voice yell out.

I opened my eyes and what I saw almost made me go back to sleep.

There was a guy with brown hair, he was huge and he had one calf brown eye.

One eye.

Wait what? I knew roughly what that meant, but it was impossible right? Cyclopes weren't real

I shot up and jumped with my back to the wall, my hands shot out to protect myself.

Four people including Tyrone surrounded me; I looked around, searching for a way out. There was the fire escape, but I'd have to jump on the huge garbage dumpster to reach it. I contemplated going around the people, I was fast, so maybe I could outrun them.

"Calm down Cassie, we're not going to hurt you."

I looked at the woman who spoke. She looked maybe four years older than me, she had blond curls, piercing grey eyes and she wore jeans and an orange t-shirt. She looked smart. Then the man on her right, he grinned a lopsided smile at me. He had ocean green eyes and black hair that was messy and pointed in every direction.

Both looked four years older than me, and I'm eighteen.

I glanced back at the Cyclops, he was massive and I had to look up to see his sheepish expression. Tyrone stood there without his crutches (I didn't understand how he stood) and no pants . . .

But he had goat legs.

 _Goat legs_.

What in the hell was going on here? "What happed?" I demanded, my voice had always been convincing, I was always able to get people to tell me what I wanted them to.

The woman and the man looked at each other, (they were probably together, I had a sixth sense for these things) then the woman looked at me and said, "The monster is dead, you killed it. We have to get her to camp." Then she looked at the guy next to her, "It's too dangerous for her here. I'm Annabeth."

I nodded and said, "Cassie. Where's the camp?"

"Long Island," The man immediately replied.

Annabeth looked at him with a calculating expression, she then appraised me, "He's Percy, and that's his brother Tyson. And you already met Tyrone."

I glared at Tyrone as we walked out of the ally.

"What do the people in the school think?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well Percy and I were able to manipulate the Mist; they think that an earthquake caused it."

"Mist?" How did they manage to convince them that? What did they mean by Mist?

Percy looked sympathetic as he said, "we'll explain when we get to camp. You get to meet everybody."

I didn't know who everybody was, and I sure as hell didn't want to make any friends. "Look I don't think any of them will like me very much. Neither do I care."

Annabeth smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll love you. And I think I know who your Mom is."

Slow down, I thought, "Mom? I don't know who my mom is; I grew up at the orphanage."

She raised an eyebrow, "really? That explains a lot."

"Could you please stop being so cryptic?" I grumbled at her, I was getting more and more pissed off by the second.

Something was really wrong here. I just had to find out what.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALSo just putting it out there, I'm from Australia so I get super weird whenever I type Mum with an O not a U, but I will make an effort for this story :D**


End file.
